The present invention has as its object a process for the reinforcement of anchoring pilings used particularly in the oil-drilling industry, the pilings obtained by this process, and an arrangement for implementing the process.
It is known, particularly for the construction of oil-drilling platforms in the ocean, to drive tubular steel pilings with a large diameter into the ocean floor to a great depth, to withstand the forces which can be considerable.
It is also known to inject a cement grout between the external wall of such a piling and the ground which surrounds it, in such a way as to increase the friction between the piling and the ground.
Such injections are generally carried out at pressures below 10 bar, taking into account the fact that they occur in an open area, and that the grout can expand to a considerable volume.